Trust My Rage
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS THOR: THE DARK WORLD] Jusqu'où va la rage de Loki lorsqu'il accepte de suivre Thor pour l'aider dans sa mission?


**Hello! Un nouvel OS sur Thor! Attention, ceux qui n'ont pas vu Thor: The Dark World, prenez garde à vous,  
**

**Ici, ce sont les sentiments de Loki alors que Thor lui fait face dans la cellule.**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je pourrais rester ici, enfermé dans cette prison toute l'éternité puisque Odin l'a décidé.

Mais alors que Thor me regarde, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir m'en aller.

Thor, le Grand Thor, le Thor tout puissant, celui qui m'a trahi pour une mortelle.

Jane Foster, c'est ça ? Il faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à lui rendre visite, à cette petite peste aux yeux si larmoyants qu'elle m'en donnerait l'envie de vomir les délicieux plats préparés de la prison.

Ah oui, il faudra aussi que je m'entretienne avec Odin aux sujets des repas, car mon dieu, je préférerais être cannibale plutôt que de devoir endurer des plats comme ceux qu'on sert ici.

Que dis-je ?

Je me pose la question, ce n'est même pas le moment de plaisanter.

Ça ne le sera plus, je n'ai même plus le droit de plaisanter, comment le pourrais-je après ce qui s'est passé ?

Non, ce n'est le fait que ce crétin blond soit en face de moi qui m'exaspère, car en y réfléchissant, je ne suis pas exaspéré par ce frère qui s'est éloigné de moi.

En fait, ce qui me met en colère, ce qui a causé la dégradation de cette horrible cellule toute blanche, c'est ma rage envers moi-même, et peut-être envers Thor et Odin aussi, tant que j'y pense.

Je résonne à coup sûr comme un gamin de 7 ans qui boude, mais c'est ce que je suis au fond.

Un gamin, sauf que le gamin est tout seul, enfermé, plein de rage et prêt à tuer pour que cette même rage le quitte.

Et puis non, je ne veux même pas que cette rage-là me quitte, car c'est elle qui m'alimente, et je crois que j'aurais besoin de ma superbe rage pour ce que je m'apprête à commettre.

Un meurtre, certes non.

Non, le meurtre, je l'ai déjà commis, sur la seule personne qui avait foi en moi, du moins j'ose le croire.

Thor me regarde alors que je pense, oh s'il savait à quel point je lui en veux, s'il savait à quel point **JE M'EN VEUX !**

J'ai tant envie de tout faire exploser, de libérer ma magie, l'héritage que l'être pour qui je me bats encore m'a confié sans savoir que j'allais m'en servir contre elle.

Quoique, peut-être qu'elle avait tout manigancé pour que je devienne une arme puissante obéissant à Odin.

Ah, celui-là, quand je pense à lui et à sa face épuisée, je me demande dans combien de temps il mourra enfin, ce vieux borgne.

C'est lui, tout est de sa faute à lui, tout vient de lui et de ses actes !

C'est lui qui m'a enlevé à mes parents, c'est lui qui a aimé Thor plus qu'il ne m'aimait moi, c'est lui qui m'a éloigné du Trône et de mon droit de naissance, c'est lui aussi qui m'a enlevé la seule personne que j'aimais plus que je ne m'aime moi.

Frigga, bien sûr.

La seule personne qui m'ait considéré comme son égal, la seule personne qui s'est occupée de moi, la seule personne qui m'ait aimé malgré mes différences.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi odieux avec elle alors qu'elle voulait juste se rendre utile ?

Odin ne la laisse rien faire, il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe après tout.

Comment puis-je encore me permettre de plaisanter sur elle, de me moquer d'elle, alors qu'elle est…

Thor, si tu savais à quel point tu fais une erreur, car en me libérant, en acceptant de me laisser me venger, tu vas libérer le meurtrier de ta vraie mère.

Oui Thor, tu ne le sais pas encore, mais c'est moi qui ai tué Frigga !

Je l'ai assassiné de l'intérieur, je l'ai obligé à me détester avec des mots qui l'ont brisé, j'ai indiqué à cette brute d'elfe noir comment percer les boucliers, et elle était là, avec ta petite biche si intelligente.

Notre Mère était là, dans cette pièce, protégeant cette petite chose toute fragile qu'est Jane Foster, et j'ai indiqué à l'ennemi où elles étaient.

J'ai tué Frigga, Thor, en la mettant face au danger, en la tuant de l'intérieur, en la rendant faible de par mes mots trompeurs et vicieux.

Mais tu sais quoi, cher grand frère que je hais par-dessus tout de me laisser m'en aller ?

Elle n'a même pas cherché à se battre, j'ai vu dans son regard que je l'avais tué, et si elle est morte, ce n'est pas que pour protéger ta petite Jane chérie.

Si elle est morte, c'est parce qu'elle s'est laissée tuer, elle ne voulait plus vivre comme ça, et je le sais, je l'ai vu dans son regard, j'ai entendu ses derniers murmures avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le Valhalla.

Thor, ne me libère pas, ne laisse pas le meurtrier de Frigga s'échapper, car tu sais qu'après avoir cherché à te trahir, je me tuerais aussi, et je détruirais probablement quelque chose avec moi, le monde des elfes noirs, ou alors autre chose, mais je détruirais toujours quelque chose, et ensuite, je rejoindrais notre Mère si je ne t'ai pas encore trahi.

Ne me laisse pas m'en aller, il faut que je reste dans cette foutue cellule, à te regarder avec haine, car si je suis le meurtrier de Frigga, toi tu aurais pu la sauver !

**TU AURAIS DÛ LA SAUVER !**

Thor, tu étais là, tu aurais dû la sauver, tu aurais dû me tuer, Odin aurait dû tout arranger, mais il l'a laissé mourir, **TU** l'as laissé mourir !

Je vous hais, je vous déteste, je veux vous tuer tous les deux pour m'avoir laissé tuer notre Mère !

Car oui, malgré les paroles que je lui ai dites, celles que je regretterais toujours parce qu'elles ont été les dernières qu'elle aura entendu, Frigga est bien ma mère, mon unique mère.

Et toi, stupide blond amoureux d'une mortelle, toi, Thor, tu resteras toujours mon crétin de frère, mais je refuse de considérer ce fou borgne qu'est Odin comme mon père.

Alors, pour venger Frigga, et ensuite pour la rejoindre, j'accepte de venir combattre à tes côtés, j'accepte même de côtoyer ton amour aux yeux de biche, j'accepte de la protéger parce que Frigga l'a fait, mais je ne serais plus Loki Odinson.

Appelle moi Loki Friggajarson, et crois en moi, ais foi en ma rage, car ma rage de moi-même et celle que j'ai envers vous tous pourra la venger.

Ce n'est pas pour ton Père que je fais cela, Thor, n'oublie pas.

Je le fais pour _elle_, je le fais un peu pour toi, mais je ne le fais pas pour lui.

_Je le fais pour elle, ais foi en ma rage. _

**FIN**

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu!**

**A bientôt?**


End file.
